Beverly Hills Chihuahua's 2!
by Ceri Cooper
Summary: This is a short story of three chapters on what COULD happen in a second BHC... Love, fear, fright! This story has it all...
1. Chapter 1

_**Beverly Hills Chihuahua's 2!!**_

_**Chapter 1- Delgado's and Chloe's thoughts…**_

Delgado smirked as he cleared the vault easily, as if it was a mere log.

He looked great and he knew it.

Thank god for that Chihuahua Chloe… If it wasn't for her… He wouldn't be here, back in the force where he belonged…

_At the dog training area Delgado trained and thought as he did so…_

It had been two months since Delgado had found El Diablo, the meanest dog around.

He had been taken to the pound and adopted a mere few days later by a lady with a passion for fashion… But El Diablo was cunning, he attacked his mistress and swore revenge on Delgado for ruining his reputation and ensuring his last owner was put behind bars. Apparently he had been spotted in Beverly Hills by night accompanied by three other dogs.

One of them being Noushka, a well known Malamute who caused mayhem wherever she went. She had been treated unfairly and only given twenty four hours in the shelter she had been thrown in before being put to sleep.

She escaped easily after severely killing several humans working there and from there she attacked innocent strays on the street and killed them, 'to spare them from being humanly destroyed' as she called it.

The other two are thought to be her trustworthy body guards. Damon and Butch, the frightening powerful American Akita's who stood by her and would give their lives up for the powerful female. She wasn't the average breed standard neither… She was taller than a wolf and looked like a lone one with those heartless eyes. But Delgado was strong. He _would _bring them all to justice, and maybe, just maybe he would see Chloe again. He loved that Chihuahua and he had never had a friend like that before but they could never have been together, he wanted pups one day and maybe she would too but it could have never of happened. A tiny dog like her would die birthing his pups… And anyway, why would a pedigree lap dog fall for an ex stray like hi anyway?? Get real Delgado.

The German Shepherd stopped his thoughts abruptly and trotted around and leaped onto the A frame and passed with ease. Thomas watched in slight annoyance at his cousin. Yes, he as pleased Delgado was back but now he was number one dog. Thomas had been shoved aside now…

Next to Thomas sat Mia, Delgado's mate. She was 16 weeks pregnant and very rounded.

"Not long now" she thought happily and stood up carefully as her owner signaled for her. He had to take her home in the afternoons to rest.

"Bye hunny!" She called over to the Alsatian in full stride and he looked up quickly and smiled before going back to his work.

_Meanwhile back in Beverly Hills…_

Chloe yawned lightly and looked up from the poolside at her loverPapi, who was digging small holes in a perfect line.

His voice carried over through the wind, "Hey!! The holes are ready." He barked at his owner in that annoyingly cute voice.

The landscaper walked over and praised Papi as he planted a few seeds in the each mound.

"Okay Papi! Bury the holes."

The sandy coloured dogs ears perked at his masters command and quickly started to spray the earth back into its original position. Chloe laughed at his eagerness to work.

Papi turned and trotted over to his mate after hearing the beautiful sound that passed through those gorgeous lips.

"_Mi Corazon…_" He whispered lovingly, "_Your laugh, makes me laugh… Your cute little eyes, make me smile… be mine, forever._" He finished romantically.

"Oh Papi," Chloe giggled, "That's adorable!"

"Only for you Chica" he murmured and licked her ear before rushing back to his job.

Chloe closed her eyes so only her pale lids showed and thought about their relationship, yes she still loved Delgado but it could have never happened. They would both have wanted pups eventually and he would have killed her if they even tried. She sighed and rolled over to warm her tummy, glad that she had never confessed those feelings to the Shepherd who clearly wouldn't have had those feelings back.

She sighed and fell asleep in the suns warm rays of goodness.


	2. Chapter 2 Dark beginnings

_**Chapter 2- Chloe and Delgado… **_

Delgado sat down reluctantly at his partners orders. Another German Shepherd sat opposite him but refused to make eye contact.

So, this was Thornita, Thorn for short and the independent, stubborn dog he had to spend the next two weeks with.

She was as good as him, could you believe it?? And whereas he was an officer, she was an inspector. They had been on the road now for two hours odd and had just reached Beverly Hills.

His owner placed a tracking collar around his neck, removing the police collar and held his face to his own.

"You only have two weeks to get El Diablo and this Noushka dog… Make sure you get them… We can't ignore them any longer, being in Beverly Hills now and all. They might start killing the pedigree lap dogs and then there's trouble."

Delgado looked sincere and pulled away wagging his tail to show his readiness and Thorn did the same with her own owner.

The van stopped abruptly and the doors were open.

"Go on" both owners said calmly and the two Alsatians dived out of the van and immediately ran off, to get the villains.

Thorn rushed ahead of Delgado easily, her long bronze and black fur flying behind her.

"C'mon then," she snarled and sped up.

Determined not to be beat Delgado matched up and ran at the same pace as her.

"Won't you get hot with all that fur?? Being a long air and all??"

She ignored his question and rounded another corner and into the park before stopping to look around. Delgado came to a halt beside her and sniffed the air.

"Hmm, hotdog, Pomarian, Poodle, huh… CHANEL NUMBER 5??" He yelped in shock and delight and rushed off following the scent with Thorn galloping after him in surprise and annoyance. The trail, unfortunately however led up to a grey haired, yet fashionable looking lady who was obviously upset.

"Hello," She muttered to the two shepherds and looked back up shading her eyes, "CHLOE!!" she shrieked and Delgado's heart lifted.

"This must be Vivian" he thought in fear, "Where could Chloe have gone??"

Thorn, who had been fairly patient looked very annoyed,

"And we are here _because??_" She snapped angrily.

Delgado ignored her and walked off away from Vivian suddenly recognizing a new scent. "C'mon Chica, I know _exactly _where El Diablo is." He said to Thorn who didn't move.

"Thorn?? C'mon already!" He growled crossly.

"No. I'm going a different way." She responded stubbornly.

Delgado watched in fury as she wheeled around and rushed the other way, quickly separating two quarreling Papillion's as she went.

"GIRLS!" He exclaimed angrily and followed the sickly scent which was suddenly merged with another, which stank off danger.

_In a dark abandoned house cruel things were happening…_

"Let me GO!" Chloe growled in rage as she was dropped on the hard floor.

The offender laughed dangerously, her eyes glinting with amusement.

"Or what, Chica?" She growled softly,

"Or I'll have you sued!" The trembling Chloe shouted. "I'm not scared you know!"

Noushka smirked, "Then why are you shaking?"

"Because I'm a-"

"Chihuahua…" A snide voice finished mockingly from the shadows.

El Diablo crept out, smirking at little Chloe nastily.

"Eek!" She yelped and attempted to back away but only to thud into something soft.

She turned around fearfully to see a huge paw and looking up a large powerfully muscled chest and even larger snout looking down at her smugly.

The face came down level to her own and a large brindle patch covered one eye.

"Is this the chi-wa-wa with a big bark??" He asked Noushka dimly.

She rolled her eyes at him and responded, "Apparently Butch, I'd like to hear it though."

El Diablo looked downcast for a moment but regained his pride and sneered. "What are we going to do with you now then, Chica??"

"Kill her" Noushka responded simply.

"KILL ME??" Chloe yelped fearfully.

El Diablo grabbed the trembling dog by the scruff in case Noushka _did _hurt her and placed her next to his leg. She leaned against it before she collapsed and he didn't stop her or make any attempt to push her away.

"Listen… lets just take her to that Senior down in the outskirts of Beverly Hills… You know, the one who breeds small toy dogs to big guard dogs and sells them off at high prices… This lil Chihuahua will come in useful."

Noushka's eyes were bright and she nodded and delight. "I couldn't have thought of anything better myself!!"

Chloe had heard of this man before… He wasn't nice and bred female toy breeds to large guarding male dogs… They would be Guarding size and have only the appetite and exercise needs of a toy breed. It was illegal to do as it killed the female almost every time and _if _she did survive she would be made to have even more pups. Chloe shivered at the thought. Unfortunately though, people made a lot because they didn't have to pay the expenses of food and such and only had to let the dog out into the garden as exercise.

Noushka looked at Butch and nodded to him. He approached Chloe and picked her up gently by the scruff.

"Let me go you brute" she wailed but found herself unable to struggle without tiring. Poor Vivian, she must be in hysterics right now…

_Back in the wealthy streets Delgado had run one way and his 'partner' the other…_

His huge paws pounded across the ground heavily and his tongue lolled out panting. He recognized that scent, it was Diablo's and if that as with Chloe's it wasn't good. The blue and perfect scenery gradually changed to dark and gloomy and more and more alleyways were appearing. At the corner of his eye he saw a large shape jump out at him and he yelped as it lunged out at him and stated running beside him.

"Oh it's just you Thornita," He mumbled and carried on.

She was gasping for breath and staggering alongside him, a startling red liquid running down her snout.

"Stop!" He snarled and careered to the left to make her stop.

"What??" She questioned back intolerantly.

He looked at the beginning of the stream of the scarlet trail to see startling teeth marks made in between her fur.

"Who did this?" he whispered.

She turned to the left looking ashamed, and refused to answer.

"Tell me, Thorny."

She looked away angrily and muttered something in Spanish, before looking him in the face. "It was Damon alright?? He just jumped on me and got a lock grip, forced me to the floor and ran off. By the time I got up he had disappeared, I ran after the trail but it disappeared at a large puddle of water, ok?? Satisfied now??"

The male Shepherd nodded lightly, "Come here and licked the wound clean."

He was surprised at her submission and that she didn't attempt to throw him off. "Anyway, I found the scent to El Diablo… You see. They're here, for Chloe."

Thorn's eyes widened and she nodded in acknowledgement. All of the police dogs knew about Delgado's adventure.

They steadied their pace to a trot and came to a halt at a large abandoned building.

"They're in there…" Delgado finally said and led them both in.


	3. Chapter 3 a Happy yet odd ending :D

_**Chapter 3- A sticky situation…**_

Noushka watched from the grimy window as Delgado and Thorn crept into the premises. "Go Butch." She whispered quietly and the Akita jumped from the window with the little Chihuahua.

"Now, Diablo _and _Damon, you go for that damn Delgado… I'll deal with the girl ok??"

She crept into the shadows on the left whilst the two males went to the right and waited. Soon enough the creaky door opened with a crack and the Shepherd's lunged in.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST!!" Delgado roared and stopped abruptly as he saw no one was in there. Thorn crashed straight into him by accident and they landed in a heap on the floor. Noushka leaped forwards gracefully and caught Thorn by the neck swiftly and shook her. A large crack was head and she went limp.

Delgado yelled in pain to see his partner killed so unexpectedly and didn't see Diablo and Damon until it was too late. Damon crushed his head to the floor and Diablo snarled and attacked his unprotected face. With sheer will power Delgado pulled himself up and snapped randomly, catching Damon's muzzle. The wail of a siren got closer and then stopped as doors slammed. A few seconds' later police rushed into the room and shot Damon with a tranquilizer. He yelped in shock and collapsed on the floor whilst Noushka and Diablo leaped out of the window followed by Delgado.

The Shepherd's ears went down hearing Thorns owner cry in shock and agony at the sight of her beloved dog.

More police cars could be seen ahead and Butch was also on the floor knocked out. An officer was trying to coax Chloe out from under a bench who was shaking. Delgado's heart leapt at the sight of her and she turned to see him.

"DELGADO!!" She yelled in delight and rushed out from her bench to reach him. Noushka, however lunged out and gripped the little Chihuahua tight and rushed off whilst Diablo forced the officer down onto the ground before rushing after Noushka. The two bad dogs were deterred by a cop car which pulled out of an alleyway and they were _both _hit by tranquilizers. Diablo staggered and collapsed but Noushka kept galloping on. She was slowing though and in a few seconds Delgado caught up and tripped her easily.

The Malamute landed with a sharp thud of the floor and Chloe was let go.

"Delgado! You saved me!" She cried and pushed herself against his leg trembling.

"It's ok, kid, I'm here!" he replied hoarsely and licked her ears thankful that she was alive and safe.

_It was a happy ending and all was well… Delgado's mate had her pups but it turns out they weren't his but Thomas's… He wasn't upset too much as it wasn't Mia he truly loved… It was Chloe. He admitted his feelings towards her and she told him she felt the same way. Delgado retired from the police force at the good age of eight and decided he would take up Chloe's offer to live with them. He traveled there and Chloe was overjoyed to see him. Papi was long gone with his owner and Vivian's daughter in Hawaii on their honeymoon!! Turns out they weren't meant for each other and Delgado and Chloe were!! They may not be able to have pups but, when your in love, it doesn't matter… Huh?? What happened to Noushka, El Diablo, Butch and Damon?? Well, Butch, lives with a family of six now and has never looked back. Truth is, he didn't have a bad bone in his body. He only things he would attack now is his squeaker rubber shoe and any person who dared hurt his family or their children… Damon? He became a show dog and became better tempered due to all the attention he had always craved. Noushka was given a second chance and released into a wolf sanctuary!! She is now the Alpha Female of her pack. El Diablo's ending, however, is the strangest. He now works for the Metropolitan police force in England is truly the best they've ever had!! Oh and lets not forget Thorn!! Yeah she did break her neck, but somehow she survived… She now lives as a companion dog with her ex partner. Alls well the ends well, eh?? _


End file.
